1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electronic control systems for controlling the movement of traffic in a drive-in bank so that the vehicles will be processed in the order of arrival at the bank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,808, 3,206,722, 3,886,414 and 4,010,404 disclose traffic control systems for drive-in banks which operate using stepping switches to control and direct the flow of traffic from the waiting line or lines to one or more teller positions.